militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
11th Aviation Battalion
| dates = – |country= }} | allegiance = | command_structure = 1st Cavalry Division | size = Battalion | specialization = | battles = Vietnam War *Operation Attleboro | notable_commanders = Joseph B. Starker, Leo E. Soucek | decorations = Valorous Unit Award, Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry (6), Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Unit Citation (2) | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label =Distinctive Unit Insignia | aircraft_helicopter_utility =Bell UH-1 Iroquois }} The 11th Aviation Battalion was an United States Army aviation unit that fought in the Vietnam War. The unit served as a test for helicopter support of ground infantry units. Retrieved 8 May 2017. History The unit was constituted on 21 August 1965 and activated on 23 August 1965 at Fort Benning, Ga. The Battalion was inactivated on September 16, 1987. The 11th Aviation Battalion stationed at Fliegerhorst Kaserne in Erlensee, Germany, was the air wing of V Corps.US Army in Germany. 11th Aviation Battalion. Retrieved 8 May 2017. The 1st Battalion, 11th Aviation Regiment, at Fort Rucker, now carries the 11th Aviation Battalion's lineage.US Army. 1st Battalion, 11th Aviation Regiment, Fort Rucker, Alabama. Retrieved 8 May 2017. Organizational Structure in Vietnam War The organizational structure of the 11th Aviation Battalion reflected the following units in 1967.US Army, 11th Combat Aviation Battalion (1 August 1967). Operational Report - Lessons Learned (RCS-CSFOR-67) for Quarterly Period Ending 31 July 1967. Retrieved 8 May 2017. *HQ and HQ Detachment, 11th Combat Aviation Battalion at Phu Loi Base Camp *128th Assault Helicopter Company at Phu Loi *162nd Assault Helicopter Company at Phước Vĩnh Base Camp *173rd Assault Helicopter Company at Lai Khê Base *178th Assault Support Helicopter Company at Chu Lai Base Area *184th Reconnaissance Airplane Company at Phu Loi *205th Assault Support Helicopter Company at Phu Loi *213th Assault Support Helicopter Company at Phu Loi Commanders In Vietnam * LTC John W. Lauterbach, in command on 1 January 1966.US Army, 11th Combat Aviation Battalion (Operational Report on Lessons Learned for the period ending 30 April 1966, page 5. Retrieved 8 May 2017. * LTC Joseph B. Starker; assumed command on 20 May 1966.US Army, 11th Combat Aviation Battalion (1 February 1968). Operational Report on Lessons Learned for the period ending 31 July 1966, page 8. Retrieved 8 May 2017. * LTC Leo E. Soucek; assumed command on 7 May 1967, later retiring as a Brigadier General. . Retrieved 8 May 2017. * LTC William A. Hobbs; assumed command on 10 November 67.US Army, 11th Combat Aviation Battalion (1 February 1968). Operational Report for Quarterly Period Ending 31 January 1968, page 3. Retrieved 8 May 2017. * LTC William F. Bauman; assumed command on 22 April 1968.US Army, 11th Combat Aviation Battalion (12 May 1968). Operational Report for Quarterly Period Ending 30 April 1968, page 7. Retrieved 8 May 2017. * LTC Robert W. Flint, in command on 31 January 1970.US Army, 11th Combat Aviation Battalion (13 February 1970). Operational Report on Lessons Learned for the period ending 31 January 1970, page 21. Retrieved 8 May 2017. In Germany * Tommy StinerETSU Army ROTC. Tommy Stiner. Retrieved 8 May 2017. Awards and decorations Campaign credit Unit decorations References Category:Military units and formations established in 1965 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1987 Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army in the Vietnam War Sources *Department of the Army (29 January 1988). Pamphlet 672–3, page 17. Accessed 8 May 2017.